


alune investigates

by helldicked



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Family Reunions, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Not Beta Read, Silly, but smut isn’t main focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helldicked/pseuds/helldicked
Summary: aphelios’s been doing trash on the rift so much so that alune breaks continuity
Relationships: Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	alune investigates

**Author's Note:**

> there’s actually not much nsfw as i wanted but still, it just abt alune and aphelios being pals and sibs and shit, i can’t write serious shit even if i wanted

Alune watches over her brother on the Rift from her fortress, she gives him the weapon needed for each situation. Her reflexes are quick to swap out each artillery for another, though her brother seems to be fumbling with everything she's trying to hand him. Even his walk appears a little crooked from time to time.

At first, Alune brushes it off with him just have started the match and trying to get used to everything again, along with the poison. It's usually how it goes anyways, he drinks the poison, gets in touch with Alune, maybe struggle a bit, and gets right back on track, winning the game for the team. Not these days, their win streak has been broken ever since this hindrance.

This time. This time, however, Aphelios looks to be struggling extra hard, and Alune intends to find out the reason for this.

"Aphelios, dear brother, are you doing okay today? You appear quite frazzled by something," her soothing voice effectively stops him in his tracks. His face starts turning to a tint of red and his hand rises, for them to drop to only his sides. It's been a while since they caught up in their personal lives and Aphelios has been avoiding telling anything about it.

In times like these, Alune just wishes the poison didn't take his voice away, so she can just get a defined answer.

Aphelios just ignores the question and asks for the Infernum. His sister gives him a look of displeasure — which he promptly ignores as well — and gives him the firearm. The enemy, Caitlyn, looks on in fear as her health slowly depletes with each shot and runs to her turret, but he catches this and promptly swaps to the Crescendum.

As he's about to finish her off, a sudden jolt of pain in his back makes him trip to the ground, letting Caitlyn get away safely.

In pain, Aphelios uses the weapon to perch himself back on a knee, his legs feel tired and his back aches, he wants to rest so badly. Soon, Soraka arrives at their turret and is surprised to see him kneeling on the ground; she wants to ask him what's wrong, but she knows he can't reply to her and nor does she understand what his strange hand gestures meant.

She waves her staff at Aphelios, filling his health bar. He wants to thank her but it didn't help with the pain nor soothe it.

>>

It ticks Alune off that the only time that Aphelios can speak is when she's not there, so instead of staying at the fortress, she decides it's time for a visit, in the flesh. While stuck there, she found ways to get out for a short period of time and explore before getting sucked back into her "home".

She uses the opportunity to find out what was bothering her brother and why he's been lacking as of late; she's doing her own part perfectly, but Aphelios is never on his S-game. They are supposed to be a team!

If she remembers, Aphelios has been in Navori for a while, having long left Mount Targon in sake of searching for Diana, the lost Aspect of the Moon. While in Ionia to find her, he finds a guy with a name that starts with the letter "S", Seven? Seth? Alune can't remember, her brother didn't talk much about him besides the fact that the fella "fights a lot" apparently. The guy knows where she is, allegedly, so Aphelios goes to live with him for a bit before resuming the search.

The whole region was huge, but again, being stuck in a fortress for most of your life, anything is huge if it's more than a couple of meters. At least the place looks decent, compared to other places Aphelios might've ended up in.

She can sense all the peering gazes of people, watching her every step, she did stick like a sore thumb if she was being honest to herself. Alune was a towering figure with nearly all black clothing with two disk like objects on each side of her head, it should've been obvious that she needed to change but it doesn't matter at that point, she's already there, so she just brushes all of them off.

Wondering through a market place, she asks the first person she sees if they have seen or know a guy with purple face markings and Lunari ensemble (hopefully they know what that is). Luckily, the person knows who's she's talking about, even providing her with the right name.

"Oh, Aphelios? He's such a sweetheart! Always helping around the house and helps me look after my boy," the Vastaya praises, her ears perks up, "Settrigh's always showing up with bruises but ever since Aphelios came around, he's been looking better than when he left the house!"

Interesting, Alune thinks to herself; she knows her brother wasn't the sweet type of person that she was describing. But also, what a name, Alune can't help but hold in a laugh as to not offend her.

"I'm sure he is," she lies. "I'm his sister and it's been a while since I've seen him, I was wondering if you could lead me to him? I'd like to check up and see how he's doing"

"Well, of course! I must say that both of you look so alike!" The words sting even if they are actually siblings with similar features.

>>

The Vastaya's house was cozy and everything Alune dreams of a perfect home. Now on to important matters.

"Would you care for a drink?" she offers kindly.

As much as she wants to accept the offer, her brother was on her mind first and foremost. Where could he be? And who or where was Settrigh, too?

"Thank you, but I'll have to decline, I just miss my brother so much," she explains, "the maroon door you said?"

The woman nods, "Oh, might I add that you should knock before going in, Sett doesn't like people just barging in."

Alune just nods in response, not caring too much about her warning.

"Aphelios! I demand you to tell me WHAT-."

Without hesitation, she instantly slams the door close in front of herself, reframing from processing the sight that is of her brother getting plowed by the guy presumably named Sett.

Lord does she want to rid herself of that as soon as possible.

She covers her ears when she hears the loud, audible moans of her brother. She should've listened to the woman and completely avoided this situation. Everything Alune was worried about went down the drain, she was getting worked up over nothing; Aphelios was just having his world rocked by some guy.

"Phel! I cannot believe you!" On the other side of the door, Aphelios winces at his sister's shouts, but it easily gets dismissed when Sett aggressively pushes forward, hitting his sweet spots. "That's so gross!"

"Hey, Phelly, who is that?" Sett asks between thrusts.

It takes a moment for Aphelios to gather his words together. "Th-that was my sis-ter, A-Alune," he manages to let out.

"Quite the hater isn't she?"

His casual way of speaking just makes the experience so much worse; he'll need to talk to his sister after this and do a lot of explaining. Aphelios shoves his face into the bedsheet in shame and embarrassment.

He needs stop doing this with Sett every other day or so, it's been killing his back and hurting his ability to perform on the Rift, so much so that it look Alune out of the fortress to check up on him.

Sett couldn't see his partner's face from his position, but he senses his despair and stops, with his dick still in Aphelios.

He hunches down to tenderly plant a kiss on his back, "Come on, Moonshine, talk to your sister, 'm sure she'll understand."

"You're the last person I want to hear say that," he mumbles under his breath.

That makes Sett frown, but he doesn't say anything about it and just clings onto him, arms around his waist. Aphelios melts into the embrace; he was just so warm compared to himself. All he wants is to just lay there with Sett for the rest of the day, but he knows he needs to converse with Alune.

Begrudgingly, he asks Sett to get off of him, giving him a light shove.

"I know but just a few more seconds, and how are you still this cold? Time to warm you up a bit, baby."

Aphelios wants to ask what he meant, but he quickly finds out when he feels a hot liquid filling up him up. Wanting to punch Sett has never been so tempting but he decides to save his energy.

He sits up straight just to be shot by a aching in his back, coursing into all his other body parts.

"Calm down, old man, your joints need a rest," Sett remarks, making Aphelios send him a dirty glare, "just kiddin'! Love ya."

He holds up a heart symbol with his hands. Aphelios just can't help himself but to blush at the gesture.

It also might be in his and Alune's best interest that he cleans himself first before meeting with her.

>>

The moment Alune sees Aphelios, a harsh glare gets thrown his way as he felt the heat radiating from his own face.

She sits in a chair, arms crossed, brows raised, and pissed off.

"So having fun, Aphelios? I was worried sick to death about you! You could've just told me you were getting your dick wet, I would've been fine."

Oh does Aphelios want to drown himself right now, hearing his sister say those words made him want to run away and live alone in a jungle, in permanent shame.

"Listen, I'm sorry, but I found Diana," he pauses to each Alune's reaction, "she's around the area, and I just kind of got sidetracked and, uhm, you know, took a break." His voice slowly tread off at the end, feeling the absurdity of his statement.

Alune still faces the opposite way of Aphelios, but he hears her sigh, prompting him to lean in and wrap his arm around her.

"Sorrrrrrrry, Alune, please find a place in that bottomless heart of yours to forgive meeee," he starts joking, trying to brighten the mood.

Luckily, this makes her snicker and turn around to hug him back, "Of course, you rascal, I'm sure I'll find somewhere in my heart to be able to forgive you."

Another pair of arms wrap around the two.

"It's so nice to see the family back together again," Sett chimes, pulling them off the ground with his hug and puts them back down when he's done, "nice to meet you, Aphelios's sister, I'm Sett."

Alune still holding onto Aphelios, stares intently at Sett and mouths: If you break his heart, I'll personally see to that you'll never be able to walk again. Sett’s ears flatter as his expression dulls.

She pulls back from her brother with a smile, "Aphelios, he seems nice, hope he’s gentler next time. I need you to be able to stand properly when we’re on the Rift."

With a red face, Aphelios gives a weak, half-smile, trying to cover up how awkward he feels in this whole situation.


End file.
